


Friction

by TheNights



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jesse McCree, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, jack sandwich, pls help Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: When Jesse’s heat hit, Gabe was there to work with him through it, and Jack wasn’t too far behind.--Old fic from Tumblr
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: *slides in* a/b/o mcreyeson, omega Jesse, very close to or during his heat, plz mom. And young Jesse, like, 23. :3c

It had been a carefully planned heat. Jesse had approached them both, explaining his need to have a clean heat, free from any of the shit he’d taken while with Deadlock. He didn’t trust anyone as much as he trusted Gabe in Blackwatch and Overwatch combined, but had been wary about spending a heat with the Alpha. Jack provided a comforting middle ground. The Beta was an awkward individual outside his job but had a steady-fast calmness that Jesse admired. It soothed Jesse to know there would be a clear-minded person amongst his and Gabe’s wild instincts.

So when Jesse’s heat hit, Gabe was there to work with him through it, and Jack wasn’t too far behind.

Jesse grunted, gripping Jack’s hips hard from where the older man bounced on his hips. Behind Jack, Gabe was snarling, eyes burning into Jesse’s form from over Jack’s shoulder. Jesse could feel sweat prickling all over his skin, half from the rigorous motions his body was going through, and half from his blasted heat cycle. He snarled back, clenching around the dick in his hole, and daring the Alpha in him to complain. Between them, Jack huffed, chewing on his bottom lip as Jesse and Gabe raged at each other. Jesse felt a little sorry for Jack, obviously having expected a little friction being sandwiched between a rutting Alpha and in-heat Omega. None of them had been prepared for Jesse’s unusually aggressive nature during his heat though.

Jesse fell forward, biting into Jack’s shoulder, and getting a slap to the arm for it. It didn’t deter the young omega though. He pushed onwards until Gabe was forced back to make room for the omega on his lap. Jack groaned as his hips were tilted more, and Jesse settled into a fast rhythm, snapping forward into Jack’s tight warmth, and then back onto Gabe’s hard cock.

Gabe growled his approval of the new position, wrapping his arms around his two lovers. He leaned them back until he was lying flat and Jack was spread out over him. He could see Jesse staring down at them from his new position above them both, watching with wide eyes and flared nostrils as Gabe grinned, then bit firmly into Jack’s throat.

Jesse whined and lunged forward, nuzzling between Gabe and Jack. He set his teeth meticulously where Gabe had just had his on Jack’s neck, gripping harder when Jack squirmed beneath him. Jesse huffed, pressing his tongue to the skin between his teeth, and snapped his hips into Jack, practically humping his strike commander.

One of Jack’s hands came up to brace himself on Jesse’s shoulder, the other intertwining with Gabe’s above their heads. Gabe huffed out his approval, picking up speed. Jesse was starting to spasm around his cock, little ripples of movement that let him know that his young lover was ready to come. He hastened to catch up with Jesse, the slow and steady heat in him rising again and making the base of his cock tingle. Jack shivered between them, obviously picking up on the change in mood again as the Alpha and Omega around him strove for completion again.

Jesse’s hands were digging into Gabe’s ribcage, leaving red indents from his nails, and panting out little noises that grew in frequency as he got more frantic. Gabe was answering in low growls, talking in a primal language that went over Jack’s head at this moment. Jesse blinked away in the sweat in eyes, gaze unfocused as he focused on the heat in his hips. The tight clench of Jack around his dick, Gabe’s cock hitting all the right spots that had been a pain to itch when he was on his own, the slight sting of Gabe’s knot catching his entrance until it was too big to pull out. There was a stickiness connecting them all that helped fill the room with wet slapping sounds.

He didn’t realise his noises had become more frantic as they got closer until Jack’s hands were suddenly cupping his face, and he was crooning in low, soothing notes. Urging Jesse along until he couldn’t take it any more. He let loose a long, keening noise as he came, hands pressed into the bed on either side of his lover’s heads, and hips pressed as tightly as he could to Jack. The keen turned into a moan as Gabe continued to rock into him, flooding his insides with warmth, and making him squirm. Between his and Jack’s torso, Jack was trying to get a grip around his cock so he could join them, and Jesse balanced himself long enough to help out with that. Their fingers knocked together as they worked Jack jointly to completion, who sighed contently as he found his release.

Jesse shuddered as Jack rippled around him, huffing at the over sensitivity on his cock, and made to pull out. Gabe growled, narrowing his eyes, as it caused Jesse’s entrance to pull on Gabe’s knot. Jesse’s bared his teeth in response, metaphorical hackles rising at the tone Gabe had taken on. Jack sighed again between them, settling to ride out another disagreement between the two.


End file.
